


Point Your Toes and Dive In

by HeroMaggie



Series: DA: The College Years [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cullen doesn't really care for heights, Fenris is romantic, Hawke is a dork, Isabela is best at teasing, M/M, Merrill is - as always - adorable, Modern AU, cliff diving, sweet and fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is shining, the air is warm, and it's the first perfect day of the year to go cliff diving.</p>
<p>Anders talks Fenris into joining their friends - but Fenris has other plans for a day that is so much more than simply the first good day to go swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Your Toes and Dive In

**Author's Note:**

> Even though these are all short stories, they do - in a way - follow Anders and Fenris' relationship. And yes, I am trying to keep this on the super fluffy sweet side.

Laughter echoed from the path that led from the parking lot at the top of the hill down to the craggy, cliff-lined shores of Free Marches National Park. Edging from the outskirts of Kirkwall and south, the park was home to the majestic cliffs of the Wounded Coast, natural caves, strangely beautiful high-desert landscapes, and the beaches along the Waking Sea.

The park was excellent for hiking, camping, cave spelunking, and cliff diving – the water deep and cold in most spots. There were a few areas of dangerously low tide – each carefully marked with No Dive markers. Those areas were better for the spelunkers and snorkelers who were always on the look-out for the sea life that made their home in the dark crevices of the caves and in the shallows.

But the group was there for the cliff diving. Hawke led the single-file procession from the gravel lot down the winding path to the rocky beach below. It was called a beach because it bordered the sparkling water – but there was no sand and no surf. The water sat below the rocky outcroppings. At the lowest elevations, the drop was a mere ten feet. The highest drop in this area was a good fifty feet and required a little bit of climbing to reach.

It wasn’t that far of a walk and the group reached the beach area before anybody could work up more than a light sheen of sweat. Towels were pulled out and scattered over the rocky outcropping, and almost everybody tugged off their shirts and shorts, and kicked their shoes into a pile. Hawke gave a whoop of absolute joy, took a running start, and threw himself off the lowest cliff. There was a brief moment of “wahooo,” a splash, and then some cursing.

“Landed wrong! Landed wrong! My suit! I think it's so far up my ass it's lodged my throat!” Hawke was wailing below in the water. Isabela snickered and leaned over the cliff.

“Toes down, sweets. Or wear a thong like I do. Solves the wedge problem.”

The cursing subsided and then there was a wet “splat” as Hawke’s swim trunks sailed up over the cliff to land right on the ledge, nearly smacking Isabela. “I solved the problem too!” Hawke called.

“Delightful,” Fenris muttered, kneeling down on a towel to rummage in the bag he had carried from the car. “Love, come here. You will burn.”

Anders gave Fenris a grin and plunked down on the blanket in front of his lover. “You know, Hawke’s going to burn something terrible. If he floats, his knob is going to be in for a world of hurt this evening.”

“Too bad for him,” was the quiet mutter. Fenris popped the top to the sunscreen and leaned back to admire Anders’ long, lean back. “We should have stayed home.”

“What? No way! And miss the first cliff-diving trip of the season!” Anders squirmed as Fenris spread the cold lotion onto his back. “You can’t tell me you don’t love a good cliff-diving trip.”

“Mm, I would just prefer to be home curled up on the couch.” The words were punctuated by a kiss to the back of Anders’ neck. “We could be enjoying the peace and quiet.”

Those words were followed with a gentle nibble at top of Anders’ spine, pale skin pebbling as shivers raced up Anders’ back.

“Hey you two! Get a room!” Hawke’s wet trunks went sailing through the air to land near Fenris. Merrill let out a loud giggle, the giggle turning into a scream as she was hoisted over Isabela’s shoulder. “Come on, Kitten! Into the water!”

“Izzy!” the name was wailed as both women went over the ledge. There was a breathless pause and then pealing laughter. Hawke let out a loud squawk followed by more laughter, the sounds of frolicking drifting up from below.

“You should join your boyfriend,” Fenris suggested, catching Cullen’s gaze and arching one eyebrow. “Before Isabela eats him.”

“Oh…haha. Give me his trunks and I’ll take them down with me,” Cullen held out his hand, pinking a bit when he heard more yelling coming from Hawke. “Is he ok?”

“Stop pinching my ass!” Hawke’s bellow bounced off the rocks and was followed by a high-pitched scream. “That wasn’t my ass!”

“Oh! Are you attracting fish?” Isabela’s throaty laugh filled the air.

“You’d better hurry, they’re torturing him.” Fenris watched Cullen screw up his face and shuffle to the edge of the cliff. “Remember to point your toes down.”

“Right. Haha. Right. Down.” Cullen looked like he was screwing up his courage. He gripped the swim trunks in one hand, pinched his nose closed with the other, closed his eyes, and stepped from the cliff.

He nearly brained himself on the way down.

A splash and a gargled yell was heard and was followed by copious splashing. Fenris’ lips twitched as he heard Cullen curse and Hawke start laughing.

“I told him to point his toes,” Fenris chuckled. “Now that we’re alone…”

“What?” Anders turned, eyes wide. “What?”

Fenris tipped his head down, letting his hair fall into his eyes as one corner of his lips twitched up into a half-smile. “So…”

“So?” Anders fidgeted and finally turned all the way around, sitting cross-legged in front of his boyfriend. “Aren’t we going swimming?”

“We are. In a moment. I, ah. Shit. I wanted to do this…what I mean to say is…” Fenris floundered around a bit. “You know what today is?”

“Mm…Saturday?” Anders grinned.

“Yes. It is a Saturday,” Fenris agreed.

“First Saturday of the swim season?” Anders grin grew bigger as Fenris huffed.

“Yes, first day of the swim season. It is also seven months since we started dating,” The words grew hesitant. “And, we graduate in less than a month…”

“Mm…graduation,” Anders smiled happily. “And then medical school. Maker, I may never sleep again.”

“Ah, yes. So I…shit. I had hoped we could stay home today but I can never say no to you,” Fenris shuffled up on his knees and patted at the shorts he was still wearing. “Anders.”

“Fenris, you’re acting very weird. You aren’t breaking up with me are you?” The sudden realization hit Anders like a ton of bricks and he went pale. “Is this because I spilled paint on your boots?”

“No…Fuck. I’m screwing this up.” Fenris sighed and closed his eyes, settling himself. Slowly, he re-opened his eyes, reached out, and took Anders’ hands in his. “Anders. I love you.”

Anders brightened and opened his mouth. Fenris, fearing he would never be able to get out what he wanted to say, barreled on ahead, “I love you and I want to marry you.”

Anders mouth closed with an audible click. The merriment in the water below seemed very far away…a rushing noise that grew louder as Fenris reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a small box that he rubbed before thrusting at Anders.

“You’re going to Medical School and I am continuing on for my Masters and I do not wish…what I mean to say is, the last seven months have been the best in my life and I wish to make it…permanent.” The words were haltingly said, green eyes wide on Anders’ face.

A simple pull up and the box opened to reveal two identical rings – simple things – little circles of gold with a tiny diamond chip in each. “I…I wanted us to have something...I mean, they aren't much...I couldn't afford anything fancy...”

“You…this…I…” Anders babbled slightly before swallowing and gazing with abject adoration at Fenris. “Yes.” He breathed. “Yes!”

Fenris exhaled, wobbled, and then started laughing – Anders picking up the laughter before reaching out to pull Fenris in for a sloppy, happy kiss.

“You dope! Is this why you were grouching about coming out here?” Anders sent Fenris a wide grin as he pulled out a ring to look at it. Fenris reached for the box and the ring, putting the one Anders had removed back in the box and slowly drawing out the other one before holding it out to Anders.

“May I?” Fenris gave a sheepish smile. “Never thought I’d do this…”

“Me neither,” Anders swallowed, holding out his hand shyly and watching with great pleasure as the ring slid onto his finger. “It fits.”

“I may have wrapped a piece of yarn around your finger while you were sleeping over your homework…”Fenris murmured.

“May I?” Anders reached for the box, grinning happily as Fenris passed over the other ring and held out his own hand. “Wow…engaged…wow…Hey! We should tell the others!”

“Mm, that will require us to finish putting sunscreen on you and then jumping off that cliff,” Fenris shuffled closer to Anders and started rubbing sunscreen on his chest. Anders just laughed and tilted up his head, his smile wide and happy.

***

“Are they coming down or what?” Hawke groused as he paddled around in the water. “Hey you two lovebirds! Get your asses down here!”

There was a laugh and then Anders hurtling into the water, toes pointed appropriately downward. Behind him dove Fenris – a perfect swan dive that had Hawke scoffing loudly and Isabela and Merrill applauding. Cullen clung to Hawke and cheered.

“About time you two showed up. What all were you up to anyways?” Hawke splashed water into Anders’ face and then sputtered as Fenris lunged at him and pushed his head under the water.

“Oh, nothing too important. Just getting sunblock applied, talking about the pretty weather…getting engaged…” Anders grinned, holding up his hand.

The entire group inhaled, the air filled with nothing but the sounds of surf and birds. And then Merrill and Isabela were screaming and Hawke was yelling and Cullen was sputtering.

Anders grinned at Fenris who just shook his head in mock annoyance, paddling over to wrap his arms around Anders’ neck. “Ridiculous,” he murmured in Anders’ ear. Anders simply laughed and kissed Fenris’ cheek before holding his arms out to Merrill to hug her.

“Perfect,” He said with a smile before accepting back pats and hugs from the rest. “Simply perfect.”


End file.
